Arc Between Universes
by SilentSpearGhostPhantom
Summary: Jaune Multi-Verse reaction. you read them you seen em now here's my take on it. Enjoy, I'll also give previews of some of my other stories.


**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and well truth be told**

 **I always wanted to wright one of these multiverse reactions**

 **there fun to read and give and intresting take on how other characters of the same Universe will react to a certain thing or reality.Now I already know there are multiple versions of this like Watching Things and Endless Possibilities, But hey I do what I want plus I'll have a role in the story! (for about a few pieces of dialogue that is) So without a further ado let us begin. (Also I'll be swearing so Yeah you been warned)**

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" Ruby Cried out before landing on a room that had a huge screen on the wall like a movie theater with some nice comfy chairs , a luxurious sofa , a buffet and a slushie machine **(Things I will never be able to afford)** "Where am I?" Spoke another voice which was that of Yang's "Yang are you alright!!!" Ruby voiced her concerns for the saftey of her sister "Im alright Ruby." Yang said before they noticed everybody else that was their "OZPIN!!!!" Cried out a grimm lady that seemed to know the Headmaster. "S-salem!?!" Ozpin in shock "Adam!!!" Blake cried out ,"Blake!!!" Spoke Adam "Blake!!!" Cried out Ghira and Kali Belladona "Father! !!" Weiss Yelled "Weiss!!!" Jacques said "Nora!!!!" Cried out Nora "Dad, Uncle Qrow!!!" Ruby and Yang Shouted "Kids!!!" Qrow and Taiyang said "What's Going on???" Cried out An Ren (Ren's mother is in this BTW) **"I can all explain this."** Said a ghostly voice (It's yours truly) "W-Who are you?" Spoke Ghira **"Oh well where are my manners my name is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom but you can call call me Silent Spear or just Phantom for short and I brought. you all to view the different futures, realities, and universes of someone who is very important to you people well for those who know him at least."** Replied Silent Spear (You have no idea how weird it is wrighting yourself in a story) "And who is that?" Asked Glynda Goodwitch in curiosity **"That person is well Jaune Arc."** Phantom said causing a series of whats to yell out as those who knew Jaune fell anime style. "And What makes you think we will simply allow you to held us captive? " Salem said Angrily **"B*tch you wish you could do that f*ck, sh*t on me."** Phantom said in a fake cheery demeanor before speaking once more. **"There's a reason why Ghost and Phantom are in the name."** Spoke the Phantom "So you're saying is that due to being a paranormal entity we can not physically harm you." Spoke Ozpin. **"Dam Straight I knew at least one of you we're gonna figure it out so here have a coffee."** Phantom said causing a mug of coffee to appear in Ozpin's hand. "I believe we can trust this guy." Said Ozpin as he took a sip of the coffee afterwards having a bigger smile than before. "We can definitely trust this guy." Ozpin said causing the other's to Yell out in suprise

 **"Good Coffee right?"** Phantom asked"It's the best I ever had." Ozpin responded **"Knew it It's my Grandfather's special recipe man do I miss him."** Phantom said as he reminisced the times he had with his Grandfather "Umm hello aren't we suppose to be seeing universes or something." Blake said snapping Phantom out. **"Wha- oh yeah well before i do that I need to make a role call so im sure I ain't missing anyone."**

Phantom said **"Okay Team RWBY , Team JNPR excluding Jaune , Winter, Qrow, Raven, Mercury, Adam, Roman,Neo, Jaune's sisters, An Ren,**

 **Li Ren, Jacques, Klein, Ghira, Kali, Siena Khan,Cinder, Tyrain, Watts, Summer, Tai Yang, Team SSSN, Team CVFY, Salem, Hazel, Tuskon, Glynda,Whitley, Port, Oobleck , Peach, Ozpin, Emerald, Oh and Marty and Mike the Beowolves just because I feel like it oh and let's nit forget about, Penny, James, and Leonardo** **, Well I can't think of anyone else right now so you guys get to know each other a we will start it soon."** Phantom spoke before vanishing

"Sooooo...I'm Ruby"

(Cue Introductions that I will not Wright due to this being a reaction story)

 **"Everybody Ready?"** Phantom asked

"Yep" Ruby said **"Good now let us begin with one of my Favorites Jaune Hamilton Arc!!!."** Phantom said. (Disclaimer I do not own anything im merely an author All rights go to Lin-Manuel. I also don't own RWBY obviously that gose to Monty Oum Also there won't be actions just the people singing I wish I saw the show but what can you do? also editing the lyrics a bit)

"Jaune Hamilton Arc? " Yang questioned before the screen turned on and a number of lyrics showed with people singing.

 **Sun: How dose a Bastard, Orphan, Son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of forgotten spot in Menagerie by providence Improverished, in squalor Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

Shocking every one. "I really said that?!" Sun said in shocked before the song continued

 **Lie Ren: The ten lien founding father without a father got a lot farther by working a harder by being a lot smarter**

 **By being a self starter By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter.**

"What happened to his father?" Ruby asked Jaune's sister Amelia "Im not sure remember this is a different universe. " Amelia said "But he worked sense he was fourteen ?!?" Pyrrha said in distress.

 **Iron wood: And every day while faunus slaves were being slaughtered and carted Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

"Typical for a commoner." Jacques said as he soon earned a few death glares from the others.

 **Jacques: Then a grimm invasion came,**

 **and devastation reigned our man saw his future dripping like the blood from people's vein's. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain.**

"Huh so im in it also." Jacque's said

"But that's terrible on what happened."

Ren said "There's no way anything the kid went through could match the intensity that Yang has faced." Qrow said **"Qrow is that a challenge I hear well get a load of this. "** Phantom said

 **Sun: Well, the word got around** **, they said "This kid is insane, man" Took up a collection just to said him to the mainland "Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and The world is gonna know your name. What's your name, man?**

"How is that bad?" Qrow said

 **"Just wait"** Phantom said

 **Jaune: Jaune Arc Hamilton** (I tried okay) **My name is Jaune Arc Hamilton And there's a million things I haven't done But just you wait, just you wait...**

"Still don't see it." Qrow said

 **"Patients is the key, Qrow just wait."**

 **Pyrrha: When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later, See Jaune and his mother bed-ridden sitting in their own sick, the scent thick.**

 **Company: And Jaune got better but his mother went quick.**

"Okay that's pretty bad but still."

but before he could not finish his sentence as the song cut in.

 **Adam** **:Moved in with his Sisters, they were all doom to die Left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside a voice saying.**

 **Adam and Company:**

 **"(Jaune) you gotta learn to fight for yourself"**

 **Adam: He started retreating and reading every treatis on the shelf**

"How awful. " Kali said as she grabbed Ghira's hand in anxiety of what had happened. "Wow i-i feel like a total prick" Weiss said as she remembered the harsh rejections she gave to him.

"Okay yep his life was messed up." Qrow said

 **Sun: There would have been nothing left to do For someone less astute He would of been dead or destitute Without a cent of a restitution started working, clerking, for his late mother's landlord trading sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford.**

"This Jaune person he truly is a determined and courageous isn't he?" Salem said shocking every one "He lost almost everything and yet he continues to work for his goal. Humans truly are a mystery. " Salem spoke.

"Also this song pretty catchy. "Nora said which every one had to agree on.

 **Sun:** **Scamming (scamming) for every book**

 **he can get his hands on Planning (planning) for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of an airship head for a new land In Vale you can be a new man**

 **Company: In Vale you can be a new man- (Just you wait...)**

 **In Vale you can be a new man- (Just you wait...)**

 **Company** (Plus those watching):

 **In Vale you can be a new man**

 **Women: In Vale**

 **Men:Vale**

 **Jaune: Just you wait!**

"Man this is catchy" Cardin of all people said with a smile. "It truly is." Ghira agreed.

 **Company:**

 **Jaune Arc Hamilton (Jaune Arc Hamilton)**

 **We are waiting in the wings for you**

 **(Waiting in the wings for you)**

 **You could never back down.**

 **All: You never learned to take your time!**

 **Company: Oh, Jaune Arc Hamilton (Jaune Arc Hamilton) When Remnant sings for you Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh**

"Yeah!!!" Nora and Ruby Cheered earning a small chuckle from almost every one there.

 **Suns:The Ship is in the harbor now See if you can spot him (Just you wait)**

 **Another immigrant coming up from the bottom (Just you wait)**

"Not one of these stories. " Jacques Schnee said with an eye roll.

 **His enemies destroyed his rep Remnant forgot him**

"WHAT!!!!!" Screamed out every one

"Darn the media!" Weiss said

 **Cardin, Whitley, Qrow, Ironwood:**

 **We fought with him.**

"You guys!" RWBY and JNPR said

 **Neptune/Sage:**

 **Me? I died for him**

"Wait you two die!"Sun and Scarlet said "We died!" Neptune and Sage panicked

 **Adam: Me?**

"I feel like your gonna say you hate him." Blake said

 **Adam: I trusted him.**

"Wait what. Adam trusting a human?!?"

Blake said in disbelief

'Wonder how he made me trust him.' Adam thought. 'Though he seems like a trust worthy guy and because of his song this is the first time in a long time i felt like we don't need to resort to violence.'

 **Pyrrha, Ruby, Velvet:**

 **Me? I loved him.**

Causing Pyrrha, Ruby and Velvet to blush giving Yang some teasing material. And for Qrow's Taiyang sense to tingle.

 **Sun: And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him.**

"You did what!!!" Almost every body who wasn't evil to yell at Sun "You killed our brother!!!" Said Jaune's sisters

Receiving death glares from Pyrrha, Ruby, And Velvet and his Sisters especially

"I-i can't believe it, I killed him." Sun said with a shocked expression. " "I know he wasn't the best but he didn't dwsdeserve to die." Weiss said remorsefully. Before the song continued once more.

 **Company: There's a million things I haven't done But just you wait!**

 **Sun: What's your name, man?**

 **All: Jaune Arc Hamilton!**

And like that the song was over

"What other world are we going to hear or witness." Ozpin said aloud as he took a sip of his coffee

 **"Well now that that is done time for me to give you a preview of the next world shall we" Silent Spear said.**

"Wait what?" Blake said

Scene

 **"Ren I believe you are a perfect candidate to the organization". Spoke Jaune as he handed Ren a brief case**

 **the screen soon cut to another scene**

 **"Ren we can not allow any witness at all as well as few casualties in this mission." Jaune explained before cutting to another scene "Jaune how long have you known to fight?" Ren asked Jaune soon chuckled a bit before replying "I've known ever sense I was seven." Before cutting to another scene**

 **"And who is this Ozpin? " Ironwood asked. "Secret Agent Jaune Arc and Lie Ren." Before the screen cut to black.**

"Jaune's a secret agent!!!!" Ruby Cried out in delight "That means he must have all sorts of weapons and gadgets!" Ruby reasoned "And he has apparently wants Ren to be apart of it." Yang said

'I knew it was gonna be an interesting year' Ozpin thought

 **And thats a wrap and also**

 **some information ill make a few previews of my other stories im making examples is agent Jaune Arc and Lie Ren and I have nothing much to say more so this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


End file.
